


La ricetta a prova di imbranato

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [18]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/135714.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 4 dicembre: Biscotti / Dolci (fuori gara)</a></p><p>Subaru guardava con occhio più critico che sconsolato, una volta tanto, la massa informe di pirottini che avrebbe dovuto somigliare ad un gruppetto di muffin in cottura</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ricetta a prova di imbranato

Quattro dicembre.

Fuori dalle finestre illuminate dell’appartamento di Seishiro Sakurazuka imperversavano la notte ed un gelo spaventoso, tanto da aver costretto i due abitanti della casa a rintanarsi lì al calduccio, piuttosto che andare in cerca della merenda avventurandosi per le strade spazzate dal vento di Tokyo.

Solo nella grande cucina, tra farina, schizzi di glassa rosa, zucchero ed altre sostante impiastricciate in ogni dove; Subaru combatteva la sua personalissima battaglia con il forno e guardava, con occhio più critico che sconsolato, una volta tanto, la massa informe di pirottini che avrebbe dovuto somigliare ad un gruppetto di muffin in cottura; Kamui aveva detto:  _È una ricetta a prova di imbranato, ci riesco persino io a farli senza dar fuoco a casa; basta mettere due barattolini di yogurt, sei di farina, uno di zucchero…_

E lui si era attenuto scrupolosamente alla ricetta, ma aveva il vago sentore che quel tonto, perso dietro a chissà quale puntata di  _Consuelo_ , avesse tralasciato un ingrediente, probabilmente quell’ _unico_ , dannato ingrediente che avrebbe dovuto rendere liscia e vellutata la pasta dei muffin, e non permettere che diventasse quell’orribile  _cosa_ solida e appiccicosa, che aveva dovuto cacciare a forza nei pirottini a cucchiaiate, tipo muratore con il cemento.

La glassa rosa, poi... una tragedia. D'accordo, forse aveva confidato troppo nelle sue capacità e nella sorte, ma porca miseria, si trattava di sbattere insieme qualche tuorlo d'uovo, qualche goccia di colorante per dolci e dello zucchero a velo! Possibile che quell'affare, che, secondo le istruzioni del sito internet, avrebbe dovuto somigliare ad una delicata crema rosa confetto, liscia liscia, fosse quell'affare liquido, grumoso e spaventosamente  _rosa_ , quasi fucsia?!

– Come vanno i muffin, Subaru-san? – pigolò Seishiro-chan, incolpevole provocatore di quell’ennesimo disastro culinario: se non avesse fatto i complimenti a Kamui per i suoi maledetti dolci, tutto quello non sarebbe successo!

–  _Crescono_  – rispose lapidario lo sciamano.

 _Quanto sono brutti!_ , pensò guardando come i “funghetti” di cui aveva favoleggiato la Consuelo di Yamato assomigliassero a tante piccole ed irregolari superfici lunari.

Il bimbo scrutò il contenuto della ciotola bianca – Questa è la glassa?

– Purtroppo – sospirò lo sciamano, affranto.

Il pargolo considerò per un instante la consistenza ed il colore di quella sedicente glassa – Sembra che ci hai rotto dentro il pennarello rosa...

Con un sospiro sconsolato, il ragazzo dovette ammettere che sì, un rosa così rosa era quasi impressionante, se si pensava che lo si sarebbe dovuto mangiare... Era un colore  _plasticoso_ , niente a che vedere con le delicate sfumature che esibivano le pasticcerie nelle loro vetrine.

Quante dannate gocce di colorante ci aveva buttato?!

In effetti, all'inizio ne aveva messe tre, poi gli era parso che la glassa non si fosse colorata affatto e ne aveva aggiunte altre tre... poi gliene era sfuggita qualcun altra, mentre tentava di richiudere la minuscola boccettina con quell'infido tappaccio rosa (che aveva dovuto togliere tirandolo via con i denti, tra l'altro)...

– Sai cosa, Seishiro-chan? – esclamò Subaru, scocciatissimo – Questi li regaliamo a Kamui e noi andiamo a comprarci quelli buoni della pasticceria qui vicino casa.

_Poi vediamo cosa ne penserà madama Consuelo della sua “ricetta a prova di imbranato”, dopo aver passato una giornata a letto col mal di pancia per aver mangiato orribili affari pieni di bozzi e colorati di rosa fosforescente._


End file.
